


Paternal

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Thancred never thought he'd be a father, much less so to the young girl that so resembled his Minfilia.
Relationships: Ryne | Minfilia & Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 3
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Paternal

Thancred never set out to be a father. He was a rogue, a ladies man, and a scion. His life was too hectic to settle down. A part of him remained devoted to Minfilia even as he came to terms that her life as they knew it was over. He would spend the rest of his days a bachelor. 

Or so he though until he was pulled to the First. Minfilia was here, in some capacity. He didn't know how or why he'd been brought there, didn't know if his Minfilia even existed on the same plane. So when he first heard her name uttered, it was like time itself had stopped. A million thoughts ran through his head. It couldn't be?

And then he learned the legend of the Minfilias on the First.

His world stopped again, breaking that tender thread of hope. But he couldn't give up. Somewhere Minfilia still needed him, even if she wasn't as he knew her. So he set out to learn more of where she was. The current Minfilia was but a girl, locked away in Eulmore. He didn't have any goal in mind aside from freeing her. He'd come up with the rest of the plan later. 

It had been a narrow thing, getting her out from deep in Eulmore. She had been well guarded and tucked deep within the fortress. Lucky for the both of them, then, that this is what he was best suited for. He'd gotten to her with nary an issue. Of course, getting her out of there created more of a stir than he would have preferred. He didn't have time to explain to her what he was doing. Just a brusque "come with me" and they'd been off. 

They would remain on the run for a while, outwitting the Eulmoran army and fighting sin eaters. He did his best for her, but every time he looked upon her was like seeing Ascilia again. All of his sins and regrets were laid bare. 

Over time, though, he couldn't help but become fond of her. While she had much in common with her namesake, she was still her own person. She had much to learn about herself and the world but he could sense her quiet resolve. He didn't know where their paths would lead. He couldn't begin to fathom his puporse on this shard. But somehow, deep within his soul, he knew she would be key to bringing back the night.


End file.
